L'alcool, cette saleté!
by mikomanga
Summary: Lorsque Kakuzu part loin d'Hidan, lorsque Sasori délaisse Deidara, lorsqu'on ajoute un peu d'alcool...Ça donne ça! UA,yaoi,un peu fluff vers la fin?, et un peu OOC


Voici ici mon texte pour la nuit des lemons de novembre de la Ficothèque Ardente sur les relations à distance. Ici, le thème est infidélité et pour une fois, j'ai pas utilisé les mots proposés, soit : ivresse, timidité et valeur. (Ou du moins, je crois ne pas les avoir mis)

Les perso ne sont pas à moi, mais ça m'empêche pas de rêver la nuit qu'Hidan l'est!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>L'alcool, cette saleté!<span>

Au fond d'un bar, je m'saoule la gueule. À moitié étendu sur la table, je regarde mon verre vide. Près de lui, il y a une bouteille de scotch, vide elle aussi. Le patron a refusé de m'en vendre une autre, ni quoique ce soit d'alcoolisé d'ailleurs. Alors je me fais chier à ressasser ce qui s'est passé. C'est drôle tout de même, j'tente d'oublier mon malheur avec la chose qui m'a portée le dit malheur. Ouais, c'est l'alcool qui a tout déclenché! Quoi que…en fait non. Ça a commencé avant…

**«-Hidan! Y'a du courrier pour toi!»**

**Il laisse tomber l'enveloppe devant moi et pars avec les autres, surement des compte à payer ou un truc du genre. De mon côté c'est une lettre des gars de l'église. Dire que ça fait 8 ans que j'ai quitté mon petit village pour la grande ville et depuis, je corresponds avec les gars chaque mois. Oui, il y a le téléphone et internet mais on est plutôt traditionnel dans le groupe alors…**

**Bref, je lis les dernières nouvelles du groupe quand j'entends Kakuzu jurer dans mon dos. Je me vire pour lui demander ce qu'il y a et il ne semble même pas m'entendre, il est complètement figé sur place. Je m'approche et lis par-dessus son épaule…**

J'suis rendu dans la rue et ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri là. Réfléchir étant trop douloureux, je me laisse tomber sur le trottoir contre un mur et repense à cette lettre. J'emmerde cette foutu lettre! Sans elle, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé! Un grand oncle à Kakuzu est mort et lègue toute sa fortune à celui ou celle de sa famille qui passerait deux putain de semaines dans un manoir dît hanté par les gens de sa région. Et pour une fortune, c'est toute une fortune qu'il a, ou plutôt avait. La famille doit s'y réunir le lendemain, alors il est a pris congé du boulot, fait ses bagages et pris le cap vers je ne sais où, persuader de faire décamper rapidement les froussards qui compose sa famille. Et moi… j'lé laissé partir…trois semaines à ne plus le voir, lui parler, le toucher…

**«- Allez quoi, on va s'amuser en boite et faire les cons toute la nuit!**

**- J'te dis que j'ai pas envie.**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- J'ai pas envie, c'est tout! Bordel!**

**- Bordel toi-même, ne t'es pas sortie depuis plus d'une semaine.**

**- J'n'ai pas envie…**

**- Ah la ferme le disque rayé! D'accord tu ne veux pas sortir t'éclater, dans ce cas c'est l'éclate qui va venir à toi, point barre.»**

**Suite à ses fabuleux mots Deidara raccroche sans me laisser le temps de protester. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, il passe la porte avec des sacs plein les bras, sac remplie de chips et d'alcool en tout genre…**

Le tonnerre me fait sursauter et je me relève avec peine. Chancelant, je reprends ma route, même si j'ignore ou je vais… Dei avait tout prévue pour la soirée : bouffe, boisson, divertissement… On a regardé les films qui passaient à la télé, tous à chier d'ailleurs, en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Putain, on aurait deux gonzelles! Il m'a parlé de lui et Sasori, avec qui ça n'allait pas trop depuis quelque temps et moi de Kakuzu qui me manque cruellement. Tous les deux en manque, fatigué, saoul et de fil en aiguille…

**Tout à coup, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au début, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, après tout, on est ami depuis des lustres et puis, j'aime Kakuzu. J'y réponds tout de même et pose une main sur sa nuque, un peu malgré moi, en me disant qu'après tout c'est ensemble qu'on s'est découvert. Ce ne serait donc pas la première fois qu'on le fait et finalement mon autre main se glisse sous ses vêtements que je lui enlève. Les miens se retrouvent rapidement au même endroit et je l'emmène à s'étendre à même le sol. Abrutie par l'alcool, les baiser fiévreux et les caresses tout aussi chaude, je me rends tous juste compte qu'il s'est lui-même préparé et je m'empresse de le prendre. ..**

J'arrive devant un banc près du par cet m'écroule dessus. Juste à y pensé, j'ai l'impression d'y être encore. Je sens ses ongles parfois planté dans mes épaules, parfois me griffant le dos. J'entends toujours ses gémissements mêlé aux miens. Je vois derrière mon paupière fermé ses yeux saphir reflétant la luxure, la pure extase, du moment. Je me souviens de m'être écroulé sur lui à la fin de nos ébats mais après, le noir total. Par contre, je peux dire qu'on l'a refait mais cette fois, dans le lit. Oh, et on a changé les rôles, ça j'en suis sure. Mais le lendemain…

Sasori a débarqué et nous a trouvé au lit, l'un contre l'autre. Dois-je préciser qu'on est toujours nu? Là, j'ai un peu de mal à m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ensuite. En gros, Sasori a pété un câble et c'est mis à supplier Dei de le pardonner, qu'il avait été con et méritais bien que le blond soit allé voir ailleurs…pour ensuite m'égueuler d'avoir trompé Kakuzu! ?

**«-Putain, t'arrête pas de dire que tu l'adore, que c'est l'amour fou entre vous deux et dès qu'il s'absente, tu sautes sur un autre!»**

**Il me regard d'un regard plein d'incompréhension, Deidara assit sur le lit, ne sachant pas trop ou se mettre et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est…bah en fait, rien du tout. Je suis étendue dans mon lit, les mains sur les yeux pour me sauver de la lumière et cherchant à écraser mon mal de crâne. C'est tout juste si j'entends Dei parler.**

**«-Désolé…c'est ma faute…»**

**Il se lève avec peine, surement dû à son propre mal de crâne, et sort de la chambre avec Sasori. Moi, j'étouffe un sanglot et me roule en boule sous les couvertures. Putain, ça fait un mois qu'on n'se touche presque plus parce qu'il travaille maintenant de nuit et il est parti comme un coup de vent chercher cet héritage de merde. Oui, on a toujours été fidèle à l'autre. Oui, je l'aime comme un fou. Oui, je m'fais horreur de l'avoir trahi! … Je sens des larmes…**

… couler sur mes joues et sursaute en réalisant que tout mon corps est trempé. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir s'en que j'm'en rende compte, trop perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je l'ai trompé, moi qui a toujours défendu ardemment ce en quoi je crois et je crois dure comme fer à notre couple!

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, sous la pluie, sur mon banc, mais je ne la sens plus sur moi. Je l'entends toujours alors j'ouvre les yeux et vois un parapluie au-dessus de moi. _Il_ est là et me regarde, attendant ma réaction. Je ne sais plus si j'ai pleuré ce matin, je ne sais pas si j'ai pleuré avant ou même pendant que la pluie tombe mais là, maintenant, alors qu'il me regard, pitoyable comme je suis, cette fois les larmes abondent et je me jette à son coup et lui demande pardon. Je lui raconte tous entre les sanglots et les demande pardon encore et encore. C'est seulement après avoir vidé tout mon soul qu'il se met à parler.

«-Eh bah, chaud lapin comme tu es, je pensais que tu étais allé voir ailleurs depuis un bon moment déjà.

-…Va te faire foutre…

Je le frappe à plusieurs reprises malgré l'énorme fatigue qui m'afflige, pour la forme, et il me sert fort dans ses bras.

-Merci de m'aimer autant.

-Tu ne le mérite pas pour être partie aussi loin et aussi longtemps. Je t'interdis de m'refaire le coup! Les amours à distance, ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Franchement Hidan, tu dramatise. Le manoir est juste à dix minutes d'ici!

-…

-…

-…Va te faire foutre!»

* * *

><p>Et voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire? Les commentaires font toujours plaisir!<p>

Passez une bonne journée/soirée ! Et merci d'avoir lus jusqu'à la fin!


End file.
